Closing Wounds
by Rosalie Barvik
Summary: After the Battle of Crait, the broken Resistance fighters seek refuge on Takodana. There, the characters reflect on the past events and the future to come.
1. Leia

Leia was alone.

There was no one left that she loved. Except Chewie of course. Images of her lost ones constantly circulated through her head making it impossible for her to think of anything else. Han. Luke. Ben. They were all gone. _Gone, gone, gone._

Leia had been in love with Han ever since he'd first referred to her as "Your Worship". It had taken her much too long to identify her affections as love. She had said it before she knew it. At Cloud City when Lando had betrayed them to Vader. As Han was lowered into the carbon freezer it had leapt from her lips, "I love you.'' He met her eyes, "I know.'' Leia had thought she lost him then. But Han survived the freeze and was shipped to Jabba the Hut. She, Leia, had saved him, telling him once again of her love. That was all before she knew Luke was her brother. Leia had feelings for Luke, he and Han somewhat competing for _her_ affection. When Luke told her they were twins she instantly knew it it was true. She also knew that even if they weren't, she'd choose Han. Before Han had known Leia and Luke were twins he had basically told the former that she could have Luke if it made her happier. Leia remembered how excited Han had been when she had announced her pregnancy to him. The gentlest she'd ever seen Han was the first time he held tiny Ben Solo. The closest she'd ever seen him to tears was when they received word Ben had turned to the Dark Side. And then Han left with Chewie. Years later, Han returned. Leia asked him to bring Ben home to her. Han tried. And Ben killed him. Han was defenseless and his son run him through with a lightsaber. It was cold blood murder, Leia knew. She had felt Han's heart stop beating. It left a hole in her own heart. He was gone.

Luke was Leia's twin brother. They hadn't grown up together, but as young adults they'd made up for lost time. Luke had gone to great lengths to rescue her from the Death Star. At first, Leia had wanted to be more than friends with him. But it was never more than an adolescent crush. Luke was training under Jedi Master Yoda and she was leading a rebellion. It was a great relief to Leia when Luke told her they were siblings. Luke had supported Han and Leia's marriage and was almost as excited as they were when Ben was born. Leia pushed away every thought of Luke after that. She hadn't seen him for years. In fact, the last time she had actually seen him was when he left to train Ben. Luke had sort of appeared to her before facing Ben one last time. Then his presence vanished. He was gone.

Ben was Leia's only child. She had bore him within her nine months, then brought him into the galaxy. His childhood had been a happy one. Listening to C-3PO's stories, trailing after R2-D2, playing with Chewie, following Han pretty much everywhere, and watching Luke with fascination. Leia vividly remembered laying him down to sleep every night for nearly a decade. That was when the mother and son had most of their private conversations which were currently to painful for Leia to recollect. But she would never forget the softness in Ben's dark eyes when he told her he loved her every night. Then Luke had recognized "potential'' in the young boy. The rest was history. He was gone.

Leia closed her eyes. It had been almost a week since the battle on Crait where young Rey had flown in on the Millennium Falcon and rescued the remnants of the Resistance. The shell-shocked fighters had taken several hours to get over the turn of events. They sought refuge on the planet Takodana were Maz Kanata offered them boarding until they came up with a plan. Maz was a good friend of Han and Chewie and was delighted to see the latter. She referred to the Wookiee as her "boyfriend" which amused Leia. Maz was also something of a therapist for the rather traumatized Resistance fighters. Leia was extremely grateful for her.

Leia wished she could give their hostess an estimate of how long they would be staying. But the Resistance had not come up with a solid plan. No one was really trying, anyway. Too many lives had been lost lately. Still, their residency was a source of anxiety for the General. If the First Order found out they were on Takodana. . . It had been bad enough when Maz's palace had been destroyed when the First Order was looking for the map of Luke Skywalker and been led to the droid BB-8, who was carrying it. The beautiful palace had only just been rebuilt; Leia would hate for it to be demolished once again on the Resistance's account. And she knew her son was looking for them.

Leia had been given her own private bedroom in the palace. It was small, but comfortable. The walls and floor were stone like the rest of the building. The bed was supported by wooden posts, simple, but elegant in design. Out of the same wood was a small table. There was a single window that gave a grand view of the luscious green landscape.

Her eyes drifted to the golden dice on the small table. Luke had given them to her before he fought Ben. They were the dice Han had played with when he won the Falcon. The only thing she had to remember him by.

A knock sounded at the door. Leia opened her eyes. She assumed some fighter had a plan and wanted her approval. Leia stood up from were she had been sitting on the bed. She took a moment to compose herself, straightening her robe, and called, "Come in.''

The door creaked open. A young man stepped in. Leia knew him well.

"Captain Dameron,'' she greeted him. "Please come in.''

Poe Dameron dipped his head slightly and shut the door behind him. Leia noticed he looked uncomfortable. His dark eyes were downcast and was fidgeting slightly.

"So,'' said Leia, "have you a proposition? What sort of plan have you young rebels come up with now?'' Leia had meant it to sound playful to lighten the mood, but it came out accusative. Poe winced sightly.

"Uh, no, actually. I just. . . I thought. . .'' Poe struggled for the right words. Leia had never seen him behave this way before. He usually had plenty to say and held nothing back, even when he should. Leia waited for several moments before the young pilot continued.

"I never formally—or at all, really—apologized for what I did. . .back there.'' Poe lifted his gaze, making eye-contact with her. "I'm sorry.''

Whatever Leia had been expecting from the pilot it was not a humble apology. She motioned to him. "Come sit down.''

Leia sat back down on her bed. Poe joined her, looking awkward and ashamed. When they both were situated, Leia asked, "When you say 'back there' what exactly do you mean?'' She knew the answer but she wanted to hear it coming from Dameron. She figured it would help him to voice his thoughts.

Poe ran his hands through his hair making it stand on end even more than usual. "I mean disobeying direct orders. It got a lot of good pilots killed. . . It was my fault. I guess I thought that we—I—could do it. I was wrong.'' His voice choked, but he continued. "Then I started a mutiny against Vice Admiral Holdo because I didn't think she was doing enough. I thought she was leading us all to out deaths. Yet the only life lost was her own. She probably died thinking I was jerk.'' He closed his eyes, bowing his head. "And she was right.''

They say in silence. Leia was touched by Poe's sudden humility. She gently picked up his hand. His eyes opened, full of remorse. "It is true you disobeyed orders from your General. And, yes, it got many people killed. But you thought you were doing the right thing. You thought that in disobeying me you could save the Resistance. All things considered you might have. And how were you to know it would kill the whole squad?''

Poe seemed to consider this. "If I would have known they were going to die, I would have never—"

"Exactly,'' Leia said. "As for the mutiny, you thought Holdo was a traitor. You thought wrong, very wrong, but you didn't know. And you weren't the only one to think so.'' She added softly. "Amilyn never thought you were a jerk. She understood you. She knew she had to do what she had to do and you had to do what you had to do.''

Poe wiped his eyes. "Does she have any family?''

Leia shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of.''

"All the fighters that died. . . I want to apologize to their families. Explain what happened, offer help.''

Leia nodded. "That's a good idea.'' She knew how it felt to have someone's blood on your hands, even if it wasn't a direct kill.

"I don't think any of the fallen have family in the active Resistance,'' said Poe. "Except Rose Tico.''

A smile played on Leia's lips. "Finn's friend.''

Amusement sparked in his dark eyes. "Yes. Finn's friend.'' It disappeared at quickly as it came. "She wears a medallion around her neck. I think it matched the one Paige, her sister, had. Every time I see I feel guilty.''

Leia reached out and touched the ring hanging from Poe's neck. "I can understand that.'' She recognized it as Shara Bey's wedding ring. Poe Dameron's mother. She had died protecting Leia. Shara's ring was a constant reminder.

Poe fingered it. "I didn't mean for it to be like that. She gave it to me before she left and I keep it around my neck so I don't lose it.''

"Rose doesn't wear her medallion to make you feel guilty either,'' Leia pointed out.

"I guess,'' Poe murmured. "When Mom died you wrote Dad and I a letter of condolence. I should probably talk to Rose.''

"I think that'd be nice,'' Leia told him. The bed creaked as she folded him in an embrace. She had grown very fond of the trigger-happy pilot. Maybe there were some people left that she loved. "It's going to be alright.'' And at that moment, she believed it would.


	2. Poe

Poe was guilty.

He had led multiple pilots to their deaths. He had falsely accused Vice Admiral Holdo of betrayal. Holdo had died saving the Resistance, Poe included. Poe knew it wasn't his fault. He hadn't known his squadron would die because of his disobedience. He had honestly thought Holdo was a traitor. But none of that suppressed the knot of guilt in the pit of his stomach. It was my fault.

Poe had just talked to General Organa. She had made him feel somewhat better. He wished he could apologize to Holdo's and the fallen Resistance members' families immediately. But it would take weeks to find them all. Of course, the one family member Poe didn't want to apologize to was right at his fingertips. Rose Tico. She was Paige Tico's little sister. Rose was a mechanic and had proven extremely useful during the escape from Crait. She had almost died protecting Finn. That was why talking to Rose would be so awkward. Rose, Poe greatly assumed, was in love with Finn. Finn and Poe were good friends. _I have to apologize to my best friend's girlfriend for being an idiot and getting her sister killed_ , he thought dismally. _This is going to be great fun._

Poe walked down the stone halls of Maz Canata's palace. He shared a room with Finn, Nien Nunb, and a young fighter whom he'd never met. There was literally nothing in the room except two bunkbeds. Poe and Finn shared one, Poe on the top, Finn on the bottom. The latter was totally satisfied with being near the ground, but Poe enjoyed the height openness. It reminded him of flying.

Right then all three of Poe's roomates were vacant. Happy to be alone, he flopped down onto Finn's bed. He didn't feel like climbing the rickety ladder to his bunk. He rubbed his eyes, then sighed, letting his hands drop. He stared at the bottom of his bunk which served at a ceiling for Finn's. That was another thing Poe liked about being on top: he didn't always feel like the bunkbed would collapse and crush him. Strangely, Poe never worried whether it would collapse on Finn. He knew it was well built, strong. But that did not stop him from his own fears. He guessed he had some claustrophobia crap, even though he spent half his time in a cramped cockpit. Go figure.

He heard a familiar series of beep-bloops, followed by the door creaking open. BB-8 rolled in. Crazy droid had somehow opened the door. BB-8 stopped at Finn's bedside where Poe laid, beeping a greeting.

"Hey there, buddy,'' Poe murmured.

 _Beep-beep-bloop._

"Yeah, I know.''

 _Bloop._

"Probably.''

 _Beep-bloop._

"I get it.''

BB-8 started rapidly chirping on a rant.

Poe rolled his eyes. "I know! I said I get it, okay, I— Hey! Watch your language.''

BB-8 purred.

Poe sighed, getting up. "I love you too, buddy.''

The astromech droid followed Poe out the door.

With BB-8's encouragement, Poe had decided he would talk to Rose immediately. He'd run into Nien who'd said he had seen her with Finn and pointed Poe in the right direction. Poe still was unsure of what to say. "Hey, sorry I got your sister killed'' seems a little blunt. Poe also found it frustrating that Rose was with Finn. That would make things even more uncomfortable. But it had to be done.

Poe found Rose standing with Finn in a doorway. They were facing each other, murmuring, there faces hidden in the shadows. Finn saw Poe approaching. He became alert and Rose—somewhat reluctantly—did as well.

"Any news from the General?'' Finn asked.

Poe shook his head. "None. It's all up in the air. May be like that for awhile longer.''

Finn looked disappointed. He, like everyone, wanted to be on the move. Rose was less responsive. She just eyed him cooly. Poe swallowed. He couldn't do this. BB-8 whistled more encouragement.

"I need to talk to Rose,'' Poe forced out.

Both Finn and Rose looked mildly surprised.

"What for?'' The girl wanted to know. Poe glanced at Finn. It would be easier if his friend stayed our of this one. He might try to smooth things over, which would annoy Rose. The last thing Poe wanted was for her to be mad at Finn too.

"Could we have a moment?"

Finn looked curious but nodded, moving on. Rose and Poe stood in an awkward silence. BB-8 beep-blooped. _Thanks for the moral support, buddy_ , Poe thought. Rose crossed her arms. It was now or never.

"Sooo,'' Poe averted his eyes. He hated how easy it was to do that. He forced his eyes to meet hers. They were almond-shaped, dark, almost black. Poe continued, "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Paige.''

That got Rose's attention. She listened intently as Poe talked.

"I knew I should pull the squadron back. I didn't know it would get them all killed, but I figured it was a risk. A rich I shouldn't take. But I did because I thought if we kept at it just a little longer we could defeat the First Order. I was wrong and I am sorry. If I could have saved Paige. . ." Emotion swelled in his throat. "I'm sorry. I—I don't know what else to say. If you ever need anything. . .''

Poe felt tears well in his eyes. He forbade himself to cry. BB-8 nuzzled his leg. A single tear traced down Rose's face. Poe was worried he had upset her further but she smiled.

"I forgive you.''

Poe tried for a smile. He dipped his head to her. "Thank you.''

Rose brushed her tear off and inhaled. She nodded goodbye to BB-8, turned and left.

Poe was surprised how relieved he felt. Grateful that Rose forgave him. He started heading back to his bunk. He passed the girl, Rey. He absentmindedly winked at her. She smirked, rolling her eyes. Now that was a girl was something special. . .

BB-8 bleeped at Poe accusingly.

"I was not.''

 _Bloop-bleep._

"Alright, that's enough from you.''

 _Bloop-bloop._

Poe smiled. "Okay, buddy.''


	3. Rose

Rose was confused.

She was falling in love with Finn. She knew she was. She couldn't fight it. He was everything she'd ever wanted: kind, funny, handsome, brave. . . And Rose couldn't help thinking he liked her to.

Rose should have been happy.

But she longed for Paige. She and her sister had been together their entire life. Through thick and thin they had stuck with each other. Their neglected childhood, joining the Resistance, all the hell they'd been through had been bearable because they always had each other. Now that was gone. Paige was dead.

Rose blamed Poe Dameron. It was his fault. If he hadn't disobeyed General Organa's direct orders, Paige would be alive. But just because she blamed him didn't mean she was angry with him. She would have been angry—furious—but the hotshot young pilot had apologized so sincerely she couldn't be mad. That in itself was frustrating. Being angry at someone particular eased the pain of the loss. In that case, Rose was mad at the First Order and their sinister sire, Kylo Ren. There wouldn't have even been a battle if it weren't for them. . .

 _I can't believe you_ , Rose chided herself. It was an incredibly low thing to search for sources of anger. Paige would not have been impressed. _Oh, Paige,_ Rose thought, _I miss you so much!_ She felt tears well in her eyes. She would have broken down sobbing if she hadn't been sitting at a booth in the very public Takodana bar.

She glanced over her shoulder to where Finn was talking with Rey. Rose didn't know what to think of the last Jedi. Rey was taller and slimmer than she. And more beautiful, Rose couldn't help thinking. She'd never met Rey, but she'd heard plenty about her from Finn. Somehow that made Rose resentful towards Rey. She tried telling herself she wasn't jealous. But she knew she was. Finn loved Rey. Was he in love with her though? He sure seemed to be. But he also seemed to like Rose.

"Rose?''

Rose turned around, startled. Finn had snuck up on her.

"Yeah?'' She tried to sound casual.

Finn sat down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders. Her insides tingled.

"You okay?''

"Yes,'' said Rose, too quickly.

Finn frowned. "Are you sure?''

Rose nodded. "Quite sure.''

Finn didn't look convinced. Rose noticed Rey was gone.

"Where'd your girlfriend go?'' She had meant to just day "friend". Sorta.

Alarm flashed across Finn's face. "Girlfriend? Who said anything about Rey being my girlfriend?''

Rose shrugged. _Might as well._ "You like her. Everyone knows that.''

"Of course I like her. But not like _that. . ._ ''

She pursed her lips. "Really?''

Finn seemed to doubt himself. His gaze flitted awkwardly around the room. Rose silently cursed herself for making him uncomfortable. He didn't deserve it.

"Sorry,'' Rose muttered. She made to get up but Finn gently grabbed her arm.

"Please stay.''

Somewhat reluctantly Rose sat back down. Finn ran his hands over his short, dark hair.

"You saved my life,'' he began.

"Please stop bringing that up!'' Rose cried. "Anyone would have done the same!''

Finn shook his head. "No—"

"Would you have done it for me?''

Finn dropped his gaze. Rose's heart sank. Of course she didn't want him to die for her, but the knowledge that he would if given the chance would make her feel loved by him. It was not so. She started to leave again. This time Finn made no move to stop her. Rose started walking away.

"Yes.''

Rose stopped in her tracks. Finn came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down so his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I would give my life for you,'' he murmured in her ear.

She lay her head on his. Warmth blossomed through her. Rose was suddenly aware of the soothing music the bar was playing. _Strange; usually bars have rowdy, stirring music._ She and Finn were swaying now. Moving slowly and rhythmically around the room. Rose was dimly aware of people watching, but she didn't care.

"I've never danced before,'' Finn whispered.

And Rose smiled because it was only then that she realized that's what they were doing. "Neither have I.'' She sighed gently. "I like it.''


	4. Finn

Finn was torn.

Rey was his best friend. They had journeyed through the galaxy together. They had fought rathtars, stormtroopers, and Kylo Ren. They had witnessed the death of Han Solo. They had almost died. Yet the thing that got to Finn the most about Rey was she hadn't never judged him. He had once been a stormtrooper himself. He hadn't told her at first because he'd thought she would resent him. But Rey had thought nothing of it. And she still didn't.

But Finn was close to Rose too. They had worked together to save the Resistance. They had traveled to Canto Bight, found that jerk DJ, and gone undercover to the First Order. Rose had saved Finn's life, almost at the cost of her own. And then—then Rose had done something Rey never had. She'd kissed him. Finn's heart constricted at the thought.

He loved Rey.

He loved Rose.

Which one was he in love with?

Earlier that evening he had had a long talk with Rey. She had seemed different since returning from S'Qar where she had trained with Luke Skywalker. More mature. Intellectual. Solemn. She was still Rey. But more toned-down. In a way, Finn missed the old Rey. She was more fun back then. Now, she was a Jedi. When they were talking she had seemed distant. She had told Finn about her and Kylo's telepathy. How she had cut off their connection. Rey was sorry to do so, he realized. They had become friends. The idea of Rey being friends with that monster bothered Finn. The idea they may have been more bothered him further.

But Rose was a more open book. She could express her feelings. If not in words, in her pretty face. She was not of high-ranks. She was just a normal Resistance maintenance worker. Brave, a hero, but not a celebrity. Finn liked that. Not that it really mattered, but she was very pretty on the outside. And beautiful inside. She was kind, passionate, brave. And Finn knew she loved him.

He slowly spun her. She was a good dancer, though she claimed to have never done it before. Finn pulled her close to him again. Their eyes locked. For several moments they remained still. They silently told each other millions of things. Finn understood what Rose was saying. How could he? Was it the Force? No, it wasn't _the_ Force. It was a much, much more powerful force.

Rey propped her chin on her hands, waiting. Finn took a deep breath. After last night he had desperately wanted to talk to her. Her brown eyes settled in him. Finn had never been uncomfortable around her. He sure was now.

"Uh, Rey,'' He started awkwardly. "I, um, need to talk to you.''

"You've told me that twice already.''

"Sorry.'' Finn shifted on the edge of her bed. He'd come to her room early that morning asking to speak with her. She was lying on her stomach waiting for him to begin. _You have to do this, dummy._

"It's about Rose Tico.''

Rey nodded. "She seems nice.''

"She is.''

Rey smiled slyly. "Do you like her?''

Finn marveled at how simply she'd said that. ''Liking'' someone was not simple. He wondered again if she and Kylo had. . . That wasn't important.

"I—think she's nice, like her yes, um, she's pretty and, uh, nice, and, well, nice, and. . . Nice?'' Finn felt his face flush. He sucked at this.

"When you say you 'like her' did you meant what I meant?''

"It depends what you meant when you said 'like her', I suppose.''

Rey laughed. "If you love her just tell me! We're best friends, remember? No secrets.''

"I like her,'' Finn said slowly. "But I also like. . . you.''

Rey sat up in alarm. "Me? Finn! You can't like me!''

Finn wanted to fall through the floor. "I do,'' he muttered. "And why shouldn't I?''

"Because I can't give you what you want,'' Rey said gently, getting over her initial shock. "I love you as a friend. That will never change, Finn. I'm a Jedi. Jedi don't do romance. It's a disaster.''

Finn knew that. Deep, deep down he knew Rey had no such affection for him. She never would. He hung his head. He had never been so embarrassed. Rey put her hand on Finn's shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt you, my friend. And I am glad you told me. You were my first friend! You saved my life; gave me something to live for. I'm not in love with you.'' She lifted his chin so they made eye-contact. "But I know someone who is.''

Finn forced down a million butterflies. He knocked on Rose's door. A minute later, it opened. Rose had slept in. Her hair was undone and tangled, falling to her shoulders. Her eyes were bleary. She was still in her nightdress.

"Finn.'' Rose hid behind the door slightly. "Can I help you?''

"I would like to talk to you, Rose.'' Finn had taken Rey's "stay calm, be you" advice to heart. For a second he thought Rose would turn him away. But she led him in her room. Her roommates had already gone to breakfast. Rose was obviously embarrassed at her present state. Finn didn't care. They sat close on her bed. Finn traced the wrinkled patterns on her sheets.

"What is it you want to talk about?'' Rose asked.

 _Rey told me "Short and to the point'' was best_. Finn tried it.

"Rose,'' he said. "I'm in love with you.''

Rose whipped her head to look directly at him, her messy hair swirling form the sudden movement. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't a love profession. But she listened to him quietly.

"Forgive me for not telling you earlier. I only realized it last night when you asked if I would die for you. . . I knew I would. I would do anything if it meant keeping you safe. I love you, Rose. That's the truth. I'm in love with you, Rose Tico.'' Finn heart rapidly pumped in his chest. He felt a hundred pounds lighter now he had told her. Better, he believed every word he had just said. He was in love with her. Not Rey. Rose.

Rose's lips trembled. "You love me?''

Finn pulled her to him. He kissed those trembling lips.

They sat there a long while. Talking, laughing, kissing. Speaking of better times to come. Rose spoke of her childhood, Finn soaked up the couple playful times she'd had with Paige. He didn't have happy memories from the stormtrooper academy. But he was more than happy to listen to Rose's.

"I wonder if everything will turn out in the end,'' said Rose.

"It will,'' Finn told her. "As long as we're together, everything will be fine.''


	5. Rey

Rey was lonely.

Sure, she had lots of friends. Good friends, who loved her. And she loved them all too. They were always there if she needed someone to talk to. But she missed a certain presence that had vanished. That made Rey lonely.

She tried telling herself it was for the best he was gone, out of her head. She told herself he never cared for her and she could never care for him. But that wasn't true. As much as Rey hated admitting it, she longed for Kylo Ren.

 _Ben. I want Ben. I was friends with Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren._ She repeated a million times to herself. At first it made her feel better. But always doubt sank in soon after. _You didn't really care if he was Ben or Kylo. You just wanted him._

It was in the past. Rey had cut off their connection. Their short-lived friendship was severed. Rey would never admit to anyone she missed him. She shouldn't. Kylo was evil. But not completely.

Rey inhaled deeply. She was perched on a ledge of Maz Canata's palace, looking out at the green beauty that was Takodana. She was supposed to be meditating, but her mind kept drifting. Rey thought of Ben, Luke Skywalker, her parents. Kylo had told her about her parents. How they sold her for drinking money. She knew it was true. She wasn't special. Her parents didn't love her. She shifted uncomfortably as another unsettling thought crossed her mind. _My parents did not love me. Did Ben?_

That had tormented Rey ever since they first talked on Ahch-To. Ben had sort of hinted that he did. Was he being cruel or honest? It was impossible to tell. Rey wasn't in love with him. But after some time maybe she could have been. It didn't matter now. It was all gone. Rey was lonely.

Several days went by. It was nice to catch up with Finn. He was Rey's first and best friend, after all. Finn was equally happy to catch up with her. He had told her he was in love with her, which had alarmed Rey extremely. But that had all been cleared when Finn professed his love to Rose Tico. Rey like Rose. She was simple, but sweet. They were becoming good friends. Rey loved having another girl to talk to. But seeing Rose and Finn so happy made Rey feel even more heartsick. . . no, lonely.

Rey had found another interesting new friend in the young pilot, Poe Dameron. He was funny, handsome, and had the best stories to tell about his rambunctious childhood. They both loved flying and bonded over the droid BB-8.

At first Rey had been sceptical when she'd first seen Poe weeks ago on D'Qar. He looked to headstrong, reckless. But he had changed. He was more focused and patient. Rey credited it to the recent events in the Resistance. The losses taking toll. But Dameron was still lots of fun and a good friend. And, Rey knew, if it weren't for him Finn would have never left the First Order and she would still be stuck on Jakku.

Rey spent much time with Leia. She was strong in the Force and reminded Rey of her twin Luke. Leia had a peaceful understanding of Luke's death. She knew it was part of his destiny. Rey also found Han in Leia. Rey missed Han so much. Even more than Luke. He was like the father she never had. But he was gone now. Leia told Rey everything. From the time she was taken captive by Darth Vader, to the present. Rey listened intently. She had knew most of it from stories already, but it was completely different from the first person point of view. After Leia had finished, they sat in silence.

"Leia,'' Rey said at last, "can I ask you something?''

"Anything, dear girl.''

"Do you think Kylo Ren can be saved?'' Rey hated asking. She did not want to cause Leia any more pain. But she had to know.

Leia considered this. "I think anyone can be saved. It would be hard to save my son; he is no longer Ben Solo. But he is not truly evil. My father, Darth Vader, was evil. But Luke saved him.'' She smiled faintly. "I really do have family issues.''

"Leia, if there is anything I can do to save Kylo, I swear to you I will bring him to the light again,'' Rey vowed.

Leia cupped the young Jedi's face in her hands. "I know you will.''

Rey lie on her back, eyes closed. It was almost dark, but she didn't care. Deep in the forest of Takodana, near the place she first met Kylo Ren. She breathed deeply. _Do I really want to do this? Is it necessary? Is it worth it?_ A gentle breeze rustled the treetops. _I have to try._

Rey opened her mind.

 _Ben?_


	6. Epilogue: Kylo

Kylo was conflicted.

He had been forced to make a choice. He had chosen the Dark Side. To feed on hatred, lust, envy. To shut out all light. To isolate himself from compassion. Yet he was not satisfied. Kylo Ren had been torn two ways his entire life. Some light and dark had always been there. He thought that if in choosing one, he would be satisfied with his destiny. But when he had chosen a side—the Dark Side—he hadn't felt satisfaction or relief. Kylo felt nothing. Not disappointment, not regret. Nothing. In short, he was back where he'd started.

The very concept was frustrating. He wish he had someone to talk to, but that was impossible. Supreme Leader Snoke was dead, killed by Kylo himself. General Hux was not an option. The girl—Rey was gone. She had severed their mind connection. The day before he had felt a tug like she was trying to reach him, but he had quickly closed his mind. Rey had sensed his fear and conflict before. He did not wish her to do it again. She was with the Resistance. She might tell them Kylo Ren was weak. _But would she? Wouldn't she just try to help me, like always?_

Kylo felt a sudden jerk in the Force. He instantly snapped alert. Something, no, someone was there. A Force ghost. But this one was different than any Kylo had ever felt. It's essence was brought forth through a Force-user, but it itself was not a Jedi of any sort. Who was it? Kylo recognized two familiar presents at once. One was Luke Skywalker's. The other. . .

"Father.'' Kylo turned around to face the apparition.

Han Solo gazed back at him with sad eyes. "Ben, my son.''

"First, my name isn't Ben; it's Kylo Ren. Second, I'm not your son,'' he spat.

"Your name _is_ Ben. Ben Solo. Your mother named you,'' Han laughed gently. "I should know. I wanted to name you 'Han, junior', but Leia wouldn't have it. And you _are_ my son. Whether you like it or not, we share the same blood. You are a part of me, Ben.''

Kylo hissed and drew his red lightsaber.

His father smiled. "You can't harm me; I'm already dead. You killed me.''

A lance of pain struck Kylo's heart. His jaw trembled. He couldn't think of anything to say. So he bit his tongue and collapsed his lightsaber. "What do you want?''

"I want my son back.''

"You will not find him here,'' Kylo snapped. "I know Skywalker sent you to save me! You can tell him to forget about it! I will not be saved! I have chosen my path! There's nothing you can do about it, I—''

Han held up a translucent hand. "Nope. Shut up. Listen, son. Shut up and listen, for God's sake!''

Kylo Ren crossed his arms and pouted like a toddler.

"It isn't too late,'' continued Han more gently, "You can go back to your mother. She will forgive you, I promise. Rey will too. Fight with the Resistance, stop the First Order! I know there is good in you! I'm sorry if I wasn't a good enough father. I should have made a bigger effort the older you got. I shouldn't have let you go with Luke. I never wanted you to go in the first place. But that doesn't matter anymore. It's time to let go. Let go of your anger and hatred. Please, _please_. Son. . . I should have told you this more often but I _love_ you. I really do. Now your mother is waiting for you. Go back to her. Please, son.''

Kylo dropped his collapsed lightsaber's handle. Han was right. It was time to let go. Kylo lifted his head, stepping closer to the Force ghost. "I-I'm sorry. . . father.''

"I forgive you, Ben.'' And then he was gone.

Kylo Ren took a deep breath.

Ben Solo opened his mind.

He waited a moment. Then,

 _Hello, Ben._


End file.
